1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact camera module and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to a compact camera module using a wafer level packaging process with a reduced lens diameter and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional compact camera module is fabricated by laminating lenses on a substrate having optical devices thereon through a spacer ring having an opening therethrough, and then the substrate laminated with the lenses is diced and divided into several individual compact camera module units. Therefore, a die size of the lens of the conventional compact camera module is usually defined by a size of an optical device or the opening of the spacer ring. If some design considerations such as a longer focus length of the optical device or a larger size of the optical device are required, a larger sized opening formed through the spacer ring is needed to prevent light scattering effects during module lamination processes or to prevent image quality reduction due to light shielding by the spacer ring. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the die size of a lens of a conventional compact camera module.
Thus, a novel compact camera module with a reduced lens size and a method for fabricating the same are desired.